Ninja Warrior Worldwide 4
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 4 is the fourth competition of Ninja Warrior Worldwide. First airing on TBS (Japan) on July 13th, 2019, then airing on NBC (USA) and Channel 9 (Australia) on August 1st the same year. It's the second NWW tournament of 2019. Tournament Summary The 4th competition, official name: SASUKE2019世界的に (literally: SASUKE 2019 Globally) is the fourth tournament of the spin-off series. The tournament was recorded on June 23rd, 2019 and aired on July 13th, 2019. This is the first tournament after Drew Drechsel's kanzenseiha. The number of competitors was increased again from 75 to 85 competitors. The competitor batch is more spread out due to SASUKE 35, Indonesia's International competition and ANW: USA vs. The World 4 airing. The priority of competitor choice is to focus more on competitors from other countries and not have competitors from USA, Japan and Australia overshadow the others. This meant that competitors such as Flip Rodriguez and Kanno Hitoshi barely made it in, leaving out others like Asa Kazuma (due to injury), Nagasaki Shunsuke, Brent Steffensen, James McGrath and Yamamoto Hiroshige (the other main Black Tiger). The course was redesigned to beat every competitor, specifically all of the Grand Champions. The complicated ranking system from NWW3 was removed and went back to performance-based from SASUKE. In fact, the presentation format went back to the one used in the first two tournaments, as NWW3's version was too complicated. Stage 1 The First Stage was overhauled after Drew Drechsel's kanzenseiha, in order to eliminate all competitors. For the first time, no step-based or balance-based obstacle is the first obstacle, but instead the Dragon Glider was introduced as the first obstacle. An original obstacle has been introduced, being the Bone Maze and was placed at fifth position. The Tackle also returned after a tournament absence, being placed before the Warped Wall. The time limit was reduced by 15 seconds, though reducing it to 85 seconds was in consideration. The results were a mixed batch, with competitors like Isaac Caldiero, Tim Shieff and Owen McKenzie getting redemption by clearing Stage 1 after past tournaments, while others like Bjarke Tonneson, Alexander Mars and Wid Eriksen continuing their own failure streak. Nevertheless, 30 out of 85 competitors cleared Stage 1 (the most of the first four tournaments), including Geoff Britten (who returned after his 3-year break), Rob Patterson (an Australian newcomer) and the Cossey brothers (Lee and Ben). Stage 2 The Second Stage was also changed after Drew Drechsel's kanzenseiha, in order to eliminate all Stage 1 survivors. The bstacles were reduced to six and changes needed to be made. The Salmon Ladder was replaced with a new version called, the Pointed Salmon Ladder. The Reverse Conveyor was removed, and the Pipe Runner was modified into the Pipe Nightmare. The Helix Hang was also replaced with the Giant Cubes, and the time limit was increased by 5 seconds. The clears reached the lowest with 6 out of 30 competitors clearing Stage 2, including Flip Rodriguez (with his first Stage 2 clear in his career). The competitors that failed include Kawaguchi Tomohiro (who normally makes it to Stage 3), Jessie Graff (with her first NWW Stage 2 failure) and both ANW champions. Stage 3 & Final Stage The Third Stage was reduced to five obstacles, like Stage 3 from SASUKE 4-13. Crank It Up was removed entirely and the Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger was changed to the Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger. All 6 Stage 2 survivors failed, with 5 of them making it to the Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger and 4 of them failed. Only 1 man, Drew Drechsel was able to make it past the Cliffhanger, but failed as soon as he got on to the first ledge of the Vertical Limit Tri. With this, the Flying Bar and Final Stage were left untouched, ending Ninja Warrior Worldwide 4. First Stage Obstacles ① *Dragon Glider (ドラゴングライダー) ② ^Rolling Hill (ローリングヒル) ③ *Bungee Road (バンジーロード) ④ *Log Runner (ログランナー) ⑤ *Bone Maze (骨の迷路) ⑥ ^Tackle (タックル) ⑦ ^Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) Time Limit: 100 seconds *''' - Denotes New Obstacle '''^ - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Second Stage Obstacles ① Giant Ring Swing (ジャイアントリングスイング) ② ^Pointed Salmon Ladder (尖ったサーモンラダー) ③ *Giant Cubes (ジャイアントキューブ) ④ ^Pipe Nightmare (パイプナイトメア) ⑤ Wingnut Alley (ウィングナットアリー) ⑥ Wall Lift (ウォールリフト) Time Limit: 155 seconds *''' - Denotes New Obstacle '''^ - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Third Stage Obstacles ① Rolling Thunder (ローリング・サンダー) ② Planet Bridge (プラネットブリッジ) ③ ^Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger (ウルトラアルティメットクリフハンガー) ④ Vertical Limit Tri (垂直リミットトライ) ⑤ Flying Bar (フライングバー) *''' - Denotes New Obstacle '''^ - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results International Competition 2019 On June 25th, the first international competition was recorded and aired on August 1st the same year. The competition included six teams from Asia, Latin America, Europe, USA, United Kingdom and Australia. The format was based on SASUKE Indonesia's international competition, except with 6 teams of 6 and 4 stages. Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide